Skinner
So, should I kill you with a beatdown, or blades? Hmm. I think I'll get creative. -Skinner before slaughtering a S.T.A.R.S task force. Skinner is a recurring boss in Resident Evil: Rising Sun. He is a powerful experiment, serving as Albert Wesker's personal bodyguard and killer History Born in 1985, the man who would become Skinner was a sick child, killing and abusing his pet animals, injuring his teacher with a rusted nail, and even placing a fellow student in a coma after brutally beating him with a pipe. His parent's, afraid of their own child, placed him in a mental asylum for minors, where his fragile psych was shattered by the horrors he was forced to see their. Spending his whole life through many asylums, he was going to placed beyond help when he bit off a attendent's fingers, but was rescued and "transferred" by Wesker, then still working for Umbrella. Wesker took the man to one of his bases, where he was the first real success of the T-Virus, as the Tyrant Strain only made his teeth sharp and heightened his agility and muscles. His insanity was kept down by medication, and he became very loyal to Wesker, reveling in the tests he partook in, killing foe after foe. Eventually, sometime before the Maine Outbreak, Wesker implanted Skinner with blades in his arms that could pop out at will. Skinner loved these new "toys" and eventually, became Wesker's bodyguard. When Wesker ignited the Main Outbreak, he sent Skinner to kill any resistance forces. Skinner kill several National Guard Units that were deployed in the area, and hung them from trees, writing "See what happens to resistance." on one that he nailed to the entrance sign to Maine. S.T.A.R.S was deployed to handle the situation, led by special agent Aban. As their van entered the area, Skinner watched it from a tree and jumped after it. He landed on the roof, and impaled his blades through the roof, and ripped it off. He then leaped inside the van, stabbing two agents, and throwing a third through a windshield. Two more agents shot at him with handguns, but Skinner just laughed, and slashed their hands off with his blades. He then stabbed them, but was suddenly shot in the back by Aban. Skinner got up, grinning, and jumped at Aban like an animal, but was suddenly shot by the mysterious man named Mr. Black with a sniper. Skinner ran after Mr. Black, who disappeared into the woods. Skinner then started tracking down Aban, confronting him again after Aban had investigated most areas of the village. Skinner jumped right in front of Aban, startling him, and tried to stab him. Aban ran for the hotel, but Skinner blocked the way and slashed at Aban with his blades. Aban stunned Skinner with a flashbang, and then ran over him with a van. Skinner grabbed onto the bottom and slashed the tires, sending the van zooming out of control and smashing into a tree. Aban stumbled out to find Skinner trapped between the tree and the van, but slowly pushing it off. Skinner then grinned at Aban as he started to walk off, saying he would find him and eat his heart. Skinner appeared again when Aban confronted Wesker, guarding Wesker. Wesker ran out and Skinner blocked Aban's path, as they fought. Aban tried to find a weakness on Skinner, but could find nothing. Skinner then nearly stabbed Aban, who barely dodged the hit. Skinner then kicked Aban in the side, sending him flying into a wall and he advanced upon him, saying he had always wanted to try human flesh again after biting his "handler" in the "zoo." However, Mr. Black suddenly appeared in the control room, confusing Skinner and Aban. Mr. Black then pressed a button, opening a trap door beneath them both, sending Aban flying into a pile of crates. Skinner was less fortunate, landing in a vat of acidic chemicals and burned away to nothing. Category:Characters